starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Halcón Milenario
|modelo = Carguero ligero YT-1300f/YT-1300p híbrido modificado |clase = Carguero ligero |modificado = *Kal Brigger *Dova Brigger *Bammy Decree *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Shug Ninx *Klaus Vandangante *Jowdrrl |largo = 34.75 metros |envergadura = 25.61 metros |altura = 8.27 metros (incluyendo cañón inferior y el sensor superior) |mglt = 80 MGLT |velatmos = 1.050 km/h |motor = 2 motores de subluz SRB42 de Girodyne (muy modificados) |hipermotor = *Clase 0.5 *Clase de respaldo 10 |sishiperimpulsor = Generador de hiperimpulsor SSP05 de Isu-Sim (muy modificado) , más tarde actualizado a un motivador de hiperimpulsor Serie 401 |energia = *Núcleo de poder de Quadex *Convertidor de poder N21-4 de Incom *Convertidor de poder TLB de Koensayr *Generador de poder de emergencia CEC *Células de poder de reserva criogénicas |escudo = *Generador de escudo deflector de Torplex *Generador de escudo tipo Estasis de Novaldex (proyectores de popa y estribor) *Generador de escudo deflector en la popa de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat *Generador de campo anti-concusión 38 de Nordoxicon *Sistema deflector de navegación |casco = Placas de duraleación |sensor = *Antena de sensor pasivo de Siep-Irol *Generador de sensor de pulso activo de SFS *Sensor interpretador/controlador de Fabritech *Sensor transrecibidor activo ANy-20 de Fabritech *Sensores de navegación estelar |navegacion = Computadora de navegación modular HyD de Microaxial |avionica = Computadora de vuelo tandem de Torplex |compprincipal = SuperFlujo IV de Hanx-Wargel reconstruido con 3 cerebros droides: *Droide astromecánico serie R3 *Droide deslizador *Droide de transporte V-5 |contramedidas = *Paquete de contramedidas electromagnéticas 29L de Carbanti *Bloqueador de sensor de señal-aumentada de Carbanti |armamento = *Cañones láser cuádruples AG-2G modificados de Corporación de Ingeniería corelliana (2: 1 dorsal, 1 ventral ) *Cañón bláster de defensa superficial "Zumbador de Terreno" 108 oculto de BlasTech (alcance efectivo de 1.50 metros ) *Tubos de misiles de concusión ST2 de Arakyd (2 tubos, 4 misiles cada uno ) *Arma eléctrica de Ganathan (añadida y removida en 11 DBY, reemplazando temporalmente a los misiles de concusión ) *Rayo tractor Mark VII de alto poder (añadido igualmente removido en 16 DBY ) *Minas (añadido igualmente removido en 16 DBY ) |complementos = *Nave exploradoraThe Wookiee Storybook'' *Mini-caza |escape = Más de 5 |tripulacion = *Piloto (1) *Co-piloto (1) *Artilleros (2) |tripulacionmin = 2 |pasajeros = 6 |carga = 100 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento = 2 meses |soportedevida = Sistema de soporte de vida C-8 de Corellstand |comunicaciones = *Radio subespacial de frecuencia ágil de Chedak *Transpondedor IFF Imperial |otros = *Compensador de aceleración de KapriCorp *Lámpara de alta intensidad high-intensity rayo continuo/estroboscópico 20m-cp de Geileg *Estabilizador de flujo de iones con un amortiguador aluvial *Compensadores de flujo gravitacional |uso = *Carguero *Nave de contrabando |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |1vezvista = 60 ABY |batallas = *Batalla de Coruscant (Guerras Clon) *Batalla de Nar Shaddaa *Batalla de Yavin *Bloqueo de Kashyyyk *Batalla de Hoth *Batalla de Gall *Batalla de Endor *Segunda Batalla de Bakura (Guerra Civil Galáctica) *Batalla de Sluis Van *Misión a Mos Eisley *Batalla de Ebaq 9 *Batalla de Bakura (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) |afiliacion = *Industrias Corell Limitado *Grupo de la República *Contrabandistas *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Alianza de Planetas Libres *Nueva República *Flota mercenaria de Kessel *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Cinco Mundos |propietarios = *Kal Brigger *Dova Brigger *Rej Taunt *Cix Trouvee *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo |tripulacionconocida = *Tobb Jadak *Reeze Duurmun *Chewbacca *Leia Organa Solo *Luke Skywalker *Nien Nunb *Airen Cracken *Ace Azzameen *Blount *Bollux *Blue Max *Vuffi Raa *Droma |capitanes = *Parlay Thorp *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo |registro = 10114155626301787505290188934432 (0 DBY) |alias = *''Orgullo de Corell *''Volador Voluble'' *''Vuelto Piezas'' *''Cableado Duro'' *''Altas Esperanzas'' *''Miseria de Meetyl'' *''Segunda Oportunidad'' *''Enviado Estelar'' *''Hijo Rebelde'' *''Argos'' *''Franquicia Caza del Sol'' *''Franquicia Luz del Sol'' *''Regina Galas'' *''Largo Disparo'' *''Ave de la Sombra'' *''Princesa de la Sangre'' *''Anillo de Victoria'' *''Dulce Sorpresa'' }} El Halcón Milenario fue la nave estelar de contrabandistas más famosa de Han Solo y Chewbacca. El Halcón empezó su vida como un carguero ligero YT-1300 estándar de la Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería. Solo la ganó de Lando Calrissian en el Torneo de Sabacc de la Ciudad Nube. Con Calrissian y Solo, la nave sufrió muchas aventuras y actualizaciones que la llevaron a su apariencia exterior de ruinosa, y jugó un papel vital en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. La nave fue llamada después del murciélago-halcón.Millennium Falcon (novela) haciendo reparaciones en el Halcón Milenario con una hidrollave]] Historia .]] Los años tempranos Construido como la unidad YT 492727ZED en el 60 ABY por la Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería en sus astilleros en la Instalación de Ensamblaje Orbital 7Millennium Falcon (novela) como un carguero ligero YT-1300f, el Halcón existió en su estado original por varios años. Su primer dueño fue la firma de embarques Corell Industries Limited, que lo tuvo por doce años. En ese tiempo, el futuro Halcón se ganó la reputación de ser extraordinariamente rápido y tercamente poco confiable. Una serie de apodos temporales atestiguó estas características: Corell's Pride, Fickle Flyer y Meetyl's Misery. Eventualmente CI Limited fue a la bancarrota, y en el 48 ABY el YT fue vendido a Kal y Dova Brigger. Los hermanos usaron al nuevamente bautizado Hardwired para varis trabajos de carga cada vez más ilícitos, e hicieron la modificación temprana más significativa: un hiperimpulsor mejorado. La Confederación de Contrabandistas de Cularin se dio cuenta, y después de un negocio que salió mal los hermanos Brigger se convirtieron en blancos de una recompensa del líder de la Confederación, Nirama. Dova fue ejecutado, pero Kal sobrevivió y le dio a la nave un nuevo nombre, Wayward Son, y la dio a la Alianza Comercial Stark de Iaco Stark. Kal murió en la Quinta Batalla de Qotile, devorado por comedores challat. Para el 29 ABY, la nave era usada secretamente por miembros del Senado y los Jedi, como parte de una organización llamada el Grupo República. Toba Jadak y Reeze Duurmun se convirtieron n la tripulación principal de la nave—ahora conocida como el Stellar Envoy—por la siguiente década. thumb|356px|Halcon Milenario aterrizando en CoruscantEn el 19 ABY la nave estuvo presente durante la Batalla de Coruscant, aterrizando en la bahía del Edificio Ejecutivo de la República en Coruscant poco después de que la Invisible Hand hubiera llevado a la superficie a salvo a Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y el Canciller Supremo Palpatine.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Poco después de esto, el Stellar Envoy fue golpeado por un carguero pesado cerca de Nar Shaddaa, causando daños críticos masivos a todo el armazón. Lo que quedó de la nave fue transferida a un depósito de chatarra orbital cerca de la Luna de los Contrabandistas. La nave estuvo ahí aproximadamente un año hasta que fue comprada como deshechos por un técnico emprendedor llamado Bammy Decree, con ayuda del señor del crimen Rej Taunt. Con el cuidado de Decree, el Envoy fue reconstruido desde el núcleo hasta el casco, y varios sistemas fueron reemplazados con hardware actualizado. Aunque esto requirió de una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo, el técnico se comprometió a terminar el trabajo como una prueba de su habilidad, y tal vez también una labor de amor. Fue durante este tiempo que varias secciones de la nave fueron renovadas con componentes modulares de un viejo carguero ligero YT-1300p que había sido usado anteriormente para misiones diplomáticas antes de sufrir un destino similar. El Second Chance, como ahora era llamado, sirvió a sus nuevos dueños muy brevemente, pues realizó sólo un intento fallido de contrabando antes de languidecer en una bodega Imperial en Nilash III por los siguientes años. Fue robado por un ladrón de naves oportunista, un tal Zenn Bien, que trabajaba con los agentes Rebeldes Quip Fargil y Luufkin. El Second Chance fue brevemente rebautizado como Gone to Pieces durante esta operación, pero cuando Fargil comenzó a pilotar a la nave para la Alianza Rebelde, la rebautizó como Halcón Milenario. El Halcón fue usado en un ataque Rebelde a Bilbringi en el 9 ABY, pero Fargil se lo pensó dos veces y se retiró de la operación, llevándose al Halcón. Incapaz de vivir con la culpa, se lo donó al doctor Parlay Thorp. Después de pasar varios años en Hijado con Thorp, el Halcón fue vendido al Circo Viajante de Molpol, y fue el colateral de algunas apuestas antes de llegar a las manos de un joven Lando Calrissian. La identiplaca de la nave fue removida en este tiempo para facilitar su nueva carrera en el contrabando de su nuevo dueño, y cada dueño había añadido sus propias "modificaciones especiales", de tal manera de que para cuando la nave llegó a manos de Lando ya era capaz de superar en velocidad a cualquier nave de su tamaño. Días de contrabando Lando Calrissian adquirió el Halcón en un juego de sabacc en Bespin alrededor del 5 ABY de un tal Cix Trouvee, un jugador profesional que no podía cubrir su deuda. Después de aprender los controles básicos de su nuevo amigo Han Solo, colaboró con su droide Vuffi Raa y trabajó como un transporte independiente. Calrissian pilotó la nave durante sus misiones de contrabando en el sistema de Rafa, el cinturón de Oseon, y la cueva estelar de ThonBoka. Él continuó haciendo modificaciones en la nave, a fin de una mejor protección para sí mismo durante esos recorridos. Durante ese tiempo, el Halcón sufrió un gran daño cerca de la rampa de entrada, cuando un caza de la Confederación Renatasiana lo embistió. Durante la ronda final del Torneo de Sabacc en la Ciudad Nube, Calrissian arrojó un marcador para "cualquier nave en su destino" (en ese momento, él era el dueño de una gran nave espacial utilizada en Nar Shaddaa, donde estaba estacionado el Halcón). Solo, y el otro competidor restante en el torneo, aceptaron el marcador, sabiendo que Calrissian había tomado un crucero en el torneo y dejó el Halcón atrás. Cuando Solo gana el juego, el reclamó el Halcón como suyo que tecnicamente había sido pasado por alto por su desafortunado oponente. Después de ganar el Halcón Milenario de Calrissian, Solo comenzó a añadir las modificaciones de los propietarios anteriores. Su personal incluye mejoras en el blindaje, armas, motores, sensores y emisores de interferencia (el emisor que Solo instaló fue tan poderoso que la primera vez que lo puso a prueba, interrumpió los enlaces de información dentro del Halcón en sí, justo cuando una Corvetta Imperial estaba despegando. Afortunadamente para Solo, el sistema fue tan poderoso que el emisor se apagó. Solo logró escapar sin previo aviso). La primera misión de Solo con el Halcón Milenario era un viaje a Kashyyyk para el beneficio de su co-piloto Wookiee, Chewbacca. Partiendo de ahí, el Halcón dejó el espacio imperial al sector corporativo, contrabandeando bienes para los jefes del crimen, como Big Bunji y Ploovo Two-for-One. Como resultado de esta no tan legal actividad, hubo frecuentes enfrentamientos con la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Su capitán era responsable de la destrucción de la instalación de cárceles secretas de la Autoridad, Fin de las Estrellas, así como ayudar a exponer un anillo de comercio de esclavos en donde participaron unos dirigentes de Autoridad muy destacado, además de participar en la búsqueda del nefasto tesoro perdido de Xim el déspota. Después de su regreso al sector, el Halcón continuó su trabajo de contrabando de bienes (principalmente de especias) para Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Apenas unos meses antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Solo se vio obligado a deshacerse de su carga de glitterstim cuando fue abordado por los imperiales. Alrededor de este tiempo, Urai Fen del Consorcio Zann contrató la tripulación del Halcón Milenario para recoger al señor del crimen Tyber Zann de las minas de especias de Kessel con el pretexto de una carrera de especias. Después de recuperar a Zann de Kessel, la tripulación continuó sus intentos de devolver a Jabba la carga de especias. El halcón estaba enganchado por el rayo tractor de un Destructor Estelar mientras ella visitaba Corellia, pero el corazón desgarrado fue capaz de ayudar a liberar la nave y, a cambio, Solo acordóllevar al Halcón a los Asteroides Vergesso a fin de completar una misión vital en el que tendría un duelo con Boba Fett y el Esclavo I. Un viaje fatídico "Usted vino en esa cosa? Eres más valiente que yo pensaba." -Leia Organa, al ver el Halcón Milenario, por primera vez SRC. El destino del Halcón Milenario como instrumento de una pequeña operación de tiempo para el contrabando, se cambió cuando fue contratado por Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker en la cantina de Mos Eisley solo meses más tarde para viajar a Alderaan. Al ser cuestionado por Obi-Wan de la velocidad de su nave, Solo citó que el Halcón es capaz de alcanzar el 0.5 la velocidad de la luz, y que "recorrió el corredor de Kessel en doce parsecs". El viaje a Alderaan demostró ser mucho más que un simple vuelo de pasajeros. El Halcón se vio obligado a retirarse de Mos Eisley cuando una guarnición de soldados de asalto atacaron la nave en un intento de recuperar su carga. También evitó la captura de un par de destructores estelares antes de hacer el salto a la velocidad de la luz. El Halcón emergió del hiperespacio dentro de los restos de Alderaan. Después de perseguir a un solo TIE Fighter varados en lo que parecía ser un espacio vacío, el Halcón fue capturado por uno de los Rayos Tractores de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte y llevado a bordo de la masiva estación espacial . Gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento de los que estaban a bordo del Halcón, la nave pasó ser como si la tripulación se había escapado poco después de despegar de Tatooine. Eran buscados por tropas de asalto y se informó de que no había pasajeros a bordo. Su búsqueda ya había acabado cuando la tripulación estaban escondidos en una serie de compartimientos de contrabando y procedieron a matar a un equipo de exploración antes de que pudieran ser detectados por el escáner. En cuestión de horas, el Halcón Milenario una vez más había escapado de la Armada Imperial, esta vez con la rescatada Princesa Leia Organa a bordo. Después de una batalla con una flota del Imperio, y saltando a través del hiperespacio, la nave llegó a la base secreta de la Alianza en Yavin IV. Durante la estancia de la nave en la estación de batalla, el Imperio había plantado un dispositivo de autodirección a bordo del Halcón que lo utilizaron para perseguir a la princesa a esta ubicación. Los rebeldes se apresuraron a organizar un ataque preventivo contra la masiva Estrella de la muerte, Solo cobró su recompensa, abordo del Halcón y dejó la luna. Sin embargo, gracias a Chewbacca, su capitán contrabandista hizo un cambio de corazón. Solo y su nave regresó justo a tiempo para cubrir a Luke Skywalker en su último intento de destruir la estación y garantizar la seguridad de la Alianza Rebelde. Después de Yavin Durante el viaje de regreso a Tatooine, el Halcón fue abordado por una fuerza pirata liderada por Crimson Jack. Al robarle los créditos de Jabba, la idea de unirse a la Rebelión se volvió la mejor opción disponible para su joven Capitán. Así, la nave se convirtió en la nave más rápida en la flota de la Alianza. Escape de Hoth Rescatando a Han Durante los meses siguientes, el Halcón sirvió como el hogar-base de Leia, Luke, y Lando mientras buscaban a Fett en un intento de salvar a Solo. El Halcón voló a través de peligrosos cañones en la luna espaciopuerto Gall, y, a pesar de ser la nave Rebelde más buscada de la galaxia, se las arregló para infiltrarse en el Centro Imperial. A continuación, participó en la batalla espacial en el Gancho Celestial del Príncipe Xizor. Después de la batalla, el Halcón regresó a la base secreta de los Rebeldes.Shadows of the Empire Después de rescatar de forma exitosa a Han, el Halcón se reunió con la Flota Rebelde, y se preparó para atacar a la nueva Estrella de la Muerte. La Batalla de Endor .]] Durante la Batalla de Endor, Lando y el copiloto Sullustano Nien Nunb volaron el Halcón como líder oro. Después de que el escudo planetario que protegia a la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte fue destruido, el Halcón y varios combatientes de la alianza entraron a la estación espacial a través de un puerto del conducto y dirigido hacia el núcleo del reactor. El espacio era limitado en los túneles del conducto que conducían a la base y el Halcón perdió su plato del sensor cuando choco en un tabique hermético. Lando podía pilotar la nave en la base de la energía que contenía el reactor principal, lanzó un misil de impacto, y dirigió hacia el puerto del extractor. El Halcón tuvo éxito apenas en escapar de la explosión masiva que destruyó por completo a la Estrella. Mas tarde, la flota imperial se retiró y la galaxia celebró la muerte del emperador. La Nueva República La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Después de la muerte de Chewbacca al inicio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong,Vector Prime Han Solo pintó al Halcón de negro mate. Han dijo que era para disfrazarlo, pero Leia se preguntó si también era en duelo por su copiloto y mejor amigo. Durante este tiempo Han rescató a un ryn llamado Droma en Ord Mantell y, por un tiempo, Droma se convirtió en el primer copiloto del Halcón Milenario después de la muerte de Chewbacca.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del HéroeAgentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Eventualmente Leia Organa Solo se convirtió en la nueva copiloto, un rol al que se dedicó. Han Solo reemplazó la masiva silla de copiloto que había sido de Chewbacca y puso una nueva silla más cómoda para Leia. Han y Leia escaparon de Coruscant en la nave durante su conquista.Star by Star Durante la guerra el Halcón ayudó a la Nueva República, que después se convirtió en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, a desarrollar métodos para destruir con efectividad a los coralskippers yuuzhan vong. Anakin Solo descubrió que, al ajustar los ángulos de los cuadlásers para que los disparos se cruzaran ligeramente, cuando golpearan un coralskipper por lo menos un láser penetraba los dovin basals de la nave.Destiny's Way Han y Leia pilotaron al Halcón de Mon Calamari a Bastion en el Remanente Imperial para hacer un trato con el Imperio y obtener viejos mapas Imperiales del Núcleo Profundo. Ellos tenían la intención de tener un poco de tiempo juntos y le pidieron a los guardaespaldas noghri de Leia que no los acompañaran, mas sus planes se arruinaron cuando se vieron obligados a llevar a la comandante Vana Dorja con ellos. Durante el viaje fueron sacados del hiperespacio por minas yuuzhan vong en la Vía Hydiana. El Halcón fue atacado por coralskippers y los Solos pudieron rechazar a la mayoría, antes de que Jagged Fel y su escuadrón llegaran para ayudarlos. Unos tres meses después el Halcón participó en la Batalla de Ebaq 9. A Han se le dio el mando de un escuadrón de la Alianza de Contrabandistas y usó al Halcón como su nave insignia, a pesar de que Booster Terrik le ofreció usar al Errant Venture. Han Solo y Leia Organa Solo usaron al Halcón como una base de operaciones mientras reestablecían los puestos de comunicaciones a través de la galaxia, en planetas como Bakura y Esfandia.Force Heretic II: RefugeeForce Heretic III: Reunion El Halcón Milenario posteriormente participó en la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant, donde la Alianza Galáctica ganó la guerra.The Unifying Force La Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Para el tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Halcón (en su cumpleaños número cien) necesitaba reparaciones en el motor. Estando a punto de aterrizar en Coruscant, las vibraciones del motor comenzaron a destruir la nave. Incluso con la habilidad de pilotos de Han y Leia, la nave estaba a punto de estrellarse. Leia usó la Fuerza para tratar de frenar su descenso, pero no tenía el control fino suficiente. Sin embargo, Jacen remotamente incrementó sus habilidades con las suyas propias, y Leia pudo mantener junta a la nave para que tuviera un difícil pero seguro aterrizaje. La nave estuvo fuera de comisión por las próximas semanas mientras Artoo la reparaba. Durante la batalla sobre los cielos de Hapes, el Halcón Milenario trató de evitar el combate con Leia Solo en los controles. Jacen Solo, creyendo que sus padres eran terroristas que le habían hecho una trampa, ordenó a su nave insignia Anakin Solo disparar al Halcón (usando códigos de transponder que lo identificaban como Longshot). Se disparó una única descarga de turboláser de largo alcance, que destruyó el núcleo central y las torretas del Halcón. Desafortunadamente los noghri Cakhmaim y Meewalh estaban dentro de las torretas y murieron. El Halcón pudo escapar, pero con serios daños. El Halcón fue reparado en el sistema Gyndine en la Estación de Combustible y Reparación Tendrando, y se le acoplaron torretas y núcleo central nuevos. El Halcón después participó en la Batalla de Kashyyyk, la Batalla de la Estación Centerpoint, la Segunda Batalla de Fondor y la Batalla de Shedu Maad, y sobrevivió a todas. Después de la Segunda Guerra Civil galáctica, Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo y su nieta Allana se embarcaron en una misión para investigar los orígenes del Halcón después de que Allana encontrara un objeto misterios a bordo. Los tres descubrieron un plan fallido para derrocar a Palpatine.Millennium Falcon Diseño y modificaciones Armamento Además de su cañón láser escondido, el Halcón estaba equipado con un par de cañones láser cuádruples AG-2G de la Corporación de Ingeniería corelliana montados dorsal y ventralmente, los cuales obtenían su poder directamente de su núcleo de poder Quadex. Fueron originalmente instalados por Lando para reemplazar los blásters montados en mandíbulas. Cuando Han tomó propiedad del Halcón, él modificó los cañones extensivamente al añadir powercyclers mejorados, canales de gas de gran volumen, y laser actuators personalizados. Ésto incremento el rendimiento de los cañones hasta el punto que eran capaces de destruir un caza TIE de un solo disparo. Estos cañones, aunque eran normalmente operados manualmente, podían ser controlados remotamente desde la cabina por Solo. Una vez requirió uso de esta capacidad durante el Bloqueo de Kashyyyk en 0 DBY. La nave también tenía un par de lanzadores de misiles de concusión ST2 de Arakyd montados entre las mandíbulas frontales, los cuales eran técnicamente ilegales para que un civil las tuviera; éstos fueron usados en la Batalla de Endor, destruyendo el reactor de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Después de volverse la nave correo diplomática para la familia Skywalker-Organa-Solo, el Halcón fue reformado con generadores de poder de grado militar, propulsión, y armamento. Los cañones láser cuádruples fueron reemplazados por turboláseres ligeros. Las torretas turboláser fueron destruidas por un turboláser de largo alcance del Destructor Estelar ''Anakin Solo'' de un disparo bajo un falso código transpondedor Gran Disparo durante la Batalla de Hapes en 40 DBY. Las torretas turboláser fueron reemplazadas finalmente por nuevos turboláseres ligeros. Durante los eventos alrededor del renacido Emperador Palpatine, los lanzadores de misiles fueron reemplazados temporalmente por una pistola eléctrica gigante de Ganathan montada en el lugar de la mandíbula de proa babor, la cual fue destruida durante un tiroteo con el Esclavo I de Boba Fett. A Han particularmente no le gustó la modificación a su nave y rápidamente transformó al Halcón a su estado normal después de que los problemas con el renacido Emperador habían terminado. El secreto para su velocidad El atributo más famoso del Halcón Milenario fue su hiperimpulsor. El sistema de hiperimpulsor abordo del Halcón fue del doble de tamaño que el de un carguero YT-1300 estándar. Este sistema le dio una capacidad de hiperimpulsor de 0.5, el cual era el doble de rápido que la mayoría de las naves de guerra Imperiales. El secreto para su velocidad fueron las modificaciones del técnico maestro de naves "Doc" Vandangante que "racionalizaban" a la nave en el hiperespacio al controlar el portal del contínuo espacio-tiempo alrededor de ella. Muchas otras naves trataron de igualar la velocidad del Halcón sin estas modificaciones "racionalizadoras" y terminaron convertidos en polvo espacial. Otro elemento clave para la velocidad del Halcón Milenario fue su computadora de navegación, la cual podía localizar la ruta más rápida desde el Punto A hasta el Punto B mientras que al mismo tiempo evitaba los obstáculos tales como sistemas estelares y campos de asteroides. Alias A través de los años, debido a la naturaleza clandestina de sus operaciones, los propietarios del Halcón le dieron varias designaciones falsas. El propio Han Solo le dio media docena de nombres falsos en 8 DBY. Entre los conocidos se incluyen: *''Argos'' *''Franquicia Caza del Sol'' *''Franquicia Luz del Sol'Tatooine Ghost'' *Regina Galas' *Largo Disparo'' *''Dulce Sorpresa'' *''Ave de la Sombra'' *''Princesa de Sangre'' *''Anillo de Victoria'' Tripulación importante Con Lando Calrissian *Lando Calrissian (capitán) *Vuffi Raa (copiloto) *Nien Nunb (copiloto, Batalla de Endor) *Airen Cracken (artillero, Batalla de Endor) *Ace Azzameen (Batalla de Endor) *Artillero humano sin nombre *Chewbacca (copiloto) Con Han Solo *Han Solo (capitán) *Chewbacca (copiloto) *Droma (copiloto) *Leia Organa Solo (copiloto) *Guardaespaldas noghri (artilleros) Entre bastidores *En el episodio III en la escena 7 del DVD aparece un carguero ligero YT-1300 aterrizando sobre la plataforma del senado. George Lucas confirmó que se trataba de la misma nave que aparece en los episodios IV,V y VI. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' and comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' juego *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' * Firestorm}} *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Revenants'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Rebel Club'' *Star Trek: First Contact *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Free Memory'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Spaceballs'' Fuentes Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * * *Star Wars TITANIUM LIMITED Die Cast Episode III Millennium Falcon Vehicle - Hasbro Die-Cast toy * * *"The Falcon's speculative voyage from Hoth to Bespin" - A Pablo Hidalgo StarWars.com entrada de blog *The Millennium Falcon: Ship of Riddles (Archive.org copy) bg:Хилядолетният Сокол da:Millennium Falcon de:Millennium Falke en:Millennium Falcon fr:Faucon Millenium it:Millennium Falcon ja:ミレニアム・ファルコン nl:Millennium Falcon pl:Millennium Falcon pt:Millennium Falcon fi:Millennium Falcon Categoría:Productos de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana Categoría:Naves espaciales corellianas Categoría:Naves espaciales de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Naves espaciales de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Naves espaciales de la Nueva República Categoría:Naves espaciales de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Cargueros ligeros YT-1300